voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XeraSicarius/Laws of After Fourth Ps
Concluding the events of the Fourth Ps War, I, Empress Xera Sicarius, pass these laws in order to protect the people within the United Nations and designate the powers held by select groups or people. ---- * All former Psdonian water territories are to be known as the Psdonian Triangle and are forbidden to be entered at all, with the exception of the Keepers of the Depths. * A chosen few from Dano's state will be become a new sect of priests, the Keepers of the Depths, who are tasked with monitoring the area above the Ps' sunken city and offer prisoners to sacrifice to the water gods. * The Republic of Truce will now be under stricter supervision. As well as this, the Republic of Truce has no legal or lawful rights to expel or enforce forceful transportation of former Ps, oppressed inhabitants of the Western sea or nearby islands and has no claim to the northern islands. * Any and all remaining Ps technology is under the authority of UVF and must be handed other to the proper authorities effective immediately. * The Creative Arts and Literature (CAL) is to be set up in order to promote peaceful art, writings and dramatic pieces and encourage nationalism. * More money is to be put in the funding of state projects, anti-war propaganda, state affair offices and aiding the transition of troops back into citizen lives. * Captain Sean of the Royal Guard is to be given the UVF state of Magmatonia to maintain as his own, while remaining as part of the UVF. * The bankers belonging to the being known as Joy are to be restricted in their trading within the UVF for reasons of the danger they pose towards the people within the UVF and being distant relatives of the now extinct Ps. * A new organization, the International Defence and Security (IDS), is to be created to enforce and promote international peace, like international peace corps, headed by the eternal being Isen. * The Keepers of the Depths are to be given more power over the areas in which they patrol and perform their rituals within. * The area that was once know as Pstopia is to be turned into the first international museum that will be governed by a neutral party to teach history, natural sciences, techology, biology and culture. * Anyone found targeting a specific group or people with what involves mass extermination, forced labor, forced transportation or inhumane activates will face judgment by an international tribunal. * Any and all sightings of the lost floating city of Pslantis and any sightings of the remaining members of P.E.A.C.E must be reported. Please do not engage and leave them the proper UIC authorities. * Secretary of the Treasury and Master of Coin, Dillon P, will be officially recognized as a member of the royal family and is to be made founder and head of the Golden branch of the family, as well as being given land to be governed by him while remaining part of the UVF. * The first ever international zoo will be constructed and operated by hired hands and will show of exhibits of some of the most rare and dangerous creatures native to the Wiki, along with other forms of entertainment such as shows and interactive activities. * Any member of the UIC found breaking international law will face justice and run the risk of being excommunicated from the UIC altogether. * Captain Sean is to be promoted to Lord Sean of Magmatonia to conincide with his gaining of land. He will still remain as Captain of the Royal Guard. * The Church of the Amalgomates are to be given the power to delegate official negotiations and treaties. * The Keepers of the Depths are to be given the right to choose who is to go to be sacrificed to the gods of the sea at any given time. * In order to improve conditions after the massive influx of refuges, large loans from the Federal bank will be taken out to fund housing and building of homes, businesses and other projects to reduce poverty and increase economy. * The West is hereby put into quarantine due to mysterious affliction affecting the people that has no been halted as of yet. No one is to leave the area, nor enter without the proper permit. Symptoms include: bloodshot eyes, odd behaviour, extreme aggression, failure to recognise loved ones, adversity to light, cannibalistic tendencies, etc. * Sergant Winfrey Wilhelm is to be knighted. * In order to combat severe poverty, starvation and raise the market, I, Empress Xera Sicarius, will found three large international companies: * XeraDew Co - the company in charge of manufacturing soft drinks and beverages. * Volztfi King - the major distributor and producer of foods and other nutrients like Volzt burgers or beef. * Union Construction & Landscaping Enterprise - the main manufacturer of iron and steel products or finished goods and will be directly in charge of major landscaping or construction projects. * In order to assist the Western refugees, a small portion of the north-west territory of the UVF will be granted to those wishing to continue their ancestral or traditional lifestyles and those who want to pass them on to their descendants. This land will be governed by those selected by their peers, but shall still be a part of the UVF. * Those afflicted with the mysterious illness in the West, as it has been moving eastwards into the UVF, are to be reported to the proper authorities and will be escorted to the the quarantine area. If any of those infected resist removal, or are demonstrating the later signs of change such as cannibalistic tendencies, then leathal force will be used against them. * The UVF Royal Family will hence forth be seperated into groups: the "Heart Group" will consist of myself, Empress Xera Sicarius, and Lord Sean, and will be at the top of the other branches; the eternal being Isen will be head of the "Infinity Branch" of the family, dealing with the routine affairs of the UVF, such as major operations or projects; Dano will be head of the "Life Branch" and will be in control of public events and all aspects of life such as the church; Dillion P will be head of the "Golden Branch" and will deal with financial side of the UVF including managment of funds, taxes, businesses and economy; Ps is head of the "Imperial Branch" who have no real power within the UVF as he is ruler of the Holy Kingdom of Psdonia, but remains within the royal family as "father" to me, Empress Xera Sicarius. * There is to be an international ban on all ocelot hunting. Anyone caught attempting to harm an ocelot will be punished with trial with the maximum penalty of death. * There is to be the creation of a specialized program that involves gene and hypnotherapy and will be used to train a new class of super soldiers from within UVF territories and those who have promising scores will be put in a group known as the X-Force, which will be directed by the Empress. * I, Empress Xera Sicarius, have given Ps the rights to a large area of the southern sea and is to be officially recognized as an fully independent nation, as a reward for his efforts in the Blood Flu Pandemic. Ps will continue to own the Psdonian Triangle as well as his new land. * Due to concerns about the religious situation within the UVF, I, Empress Xera Sicarius, am founding a splinter state group which is to be called the Order of Sacred Unity and will be headed by myself. It will promote loyalty, unity and devotion to the royal family. The Church of Amalgomates will be in charge of the sacred children of the Empress and memes. * The 10th of January of every year to follow will be an international holiday, celebrating the ridding of the world of Blood Flu. * Jerry Owens, the astronaut killed in the crash, is to be made the Saint of Progress and Courage for the Order of Sacred Unity. * The Order of Sacred Unity has adopted Greta, Empress Xera Sicarius' personal gigantic harpy, as a religious symbol and pray to her as a way to gain favour with the Empress. * As of 21:47 (EST), January 23rd 2016, the School for Magic, Science and Prodigies is to be founded by myself, Empress Xera Sicarius, to put to use those magic users, science users and prodigies of both that are not doing something as of yet. It is to be headed by 'Abigail "Zero" Thomson', unless the eternal being Isen makes up his mind on whether she is dead or not. * Abigail "Zero" Thomson, the I-Com member "killed" while fighting aliens, is to be made the Saint of Knowledge and Magical Arts for the Order of Sacred Unity. ---- As of 22:39 (EST), January 5th 2016, these laws are to be followed to the word and any breakers of these laws will be punished in a manner deemed suitable. Empress Xera Sicarius Category:Blog posts